Kidd's Diary
by Cosy-chwan
Summary: Kidd nous dévoile ses pensées et ses aventures à travers son journal. Il entre en seconde et beaucoup de chose se passe durant cette année scolaire mouvementée. "Je ne sais même plus d'où me viens l'idée d'écrire dans ce fichu journal mais je devrais peut être me présenter avant d'exposer mon monologue de philosophie complètement foireux." - AU / KiddLaw
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**Je reviens en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui sort totalement de mon genre d'écriture habituelle !**

**Voici le journal de Kidd qui entre au lycée et qui nous dévoile sa vie. Tout est à la première personne et j'avoue avoir du mal. Néanmoins cette histoire me tiens à cœur et je tenais à vous la faire partager.**

**J'aurai du la publier le 3 Septembre mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur alors je ne le fais que maintenant. Je voulais un système de publication particulier qui suive l'histoire dans sa chronologie mais tout sera décaler, pour les premiers chapitres en tout cas.**

**Certe, cette histoire porte sur le KiddLaw mais c'est avant tout un journal intime qui raconte la vie de notre punk alors la romance ne sera pas immédiate !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages sont à monsieur Oda, je n'ai pas inventée le système du journal mais l'histoire est bien de moi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dimanche 31 août<strong>

Je ne sais même plus d'où me viens l'idée d'écrire dans ce fichu journal. Parce que je rentre en seconde ? L'entrée au lycée c'est un moment vachement important dans la vie d'un adolescent. Je suis compris dans le lot alors, non ? Ça me revient, j'écris pour mémoriser à jamais les pensées incohérentes qui me traversent l'esprit. C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas le genre de type littéraire à étudier comme un enfant prodige, je suis à l'opposé de ça en faite. Je devrais peut être me présenter avant d'exposer mon monologue de philosophie complètement foireux.

Je m'appelle Eustass Kidd. Je ne sais pas quelle connerie est passée dans la tête de mes parents pour m'avoir appelé comme ça. Je déteste ce prénom mais c'est le mien alors je le garde. Mais ce n'est pas fini, ces enfoirés ont poussé le vice jusqu'au bout. J'ai des cheveux rouge et des yeux doré, quelle meilleure apparence pour se faire haïr dans la cours de récrée. Je n'ai pas amélioré ma situation en étant agressif et violent mais c'était mon seul moyen d'auto-défense, et aujourd'hui encore.

Mes parents tiennent un bar et toute la famille habite juste au-dessus, ce qui fait que je n'ai jamais eu d'horaire très adapté pour un gosse. J'étais tout le temps crevé et surexcité parce que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Les fêtards ça fait un sacré boucan, maintenant que j'ai 16 ans, je reste plus longtemps en bas à écouter leurs histoires à dormir debout. Jouer au flipper, faire des paris. J'ai même le droit à une chope de bière si ma mère ne me voit pas. Ma grand-mère ne cesse jamais de dire que ce n'est pas sain pour un môme mais j'accorde pas beaucoup de crédit à une ex prostituée. Ça ne l'empêche pas de me donner de l'argent dès qu'elle vient nous voir, et ça me fais mon argent de poche.

Mon père c'est celui qui tient le bar, toujours une clope au bec, un chiffon sur l'épaule et à discuter avec tout les ivrognes du comptoir. Ma mère c'est la serveuse mais on peut dire que c'est elle qui dirige la baraque. Ils connaissent tout le quartier mes parents et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit une bonne chose au vu du quartier où on habite. Un des pires de la ville. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être content que mon lycée soit à trois quart d'heure en métro ou si je dois regretter mon poste de caïd que j'ai durement acquis depuis la maternelle.

Nouvelle vie nouveau départ, ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas. Je vais rester dans cette fichu chambre miteuse encore trois ans, à entendre passer des putes aux bras de quelques pauvres types qui réfléchissent qu'avec ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes. Je continuerai de voir des bagarres sous ma fenêtre et d'entendre des coups de feu. Notre télé elle est du siècle dernier et on marche toujours aux vinyles. Ça ne me dérange pas tellement. J'ai réussi à récupérer un portable comme on en fait plus, écran minuscule et parfaitement incassable. Ça me suffit amplement, j'utilise pas souvent la technologie et de toute façon j'y comprends pas grand-chose.

Ma grande passion à moi c'est les maths et le bricolage. J'ai construis mon premier mini robot à 6 ans, il suffisait de remonter la clé dans son dos pour qu'il avance. Le seul que ça a épaté c'est mon meilleur ami, Killer. Un peu plus de dix ans qu'on se connaît et jamais un faux pas. Killer c'est bien le seul en qui j'ai confiance, celui que je trahirai jamais et inversement.

Les cris résonnent à travers le plancher, j'entends le bruit des verres qui éclatent et les rires gras de tous ses clodos. On est dimanche soir, c'est le plus calme en général parce que demain c'est lundi et que les débuts de semaine c'est toujours les plus durs à ce qu'il paraît. Je rentre mercredi, soit dans trois jours. J'ai une boule de bowling qui me tombe sur l'estomac depuis que j'ai appris le nom de ma prochaine école. Sabaody school. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'ai été reçu mais j'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreau cette année, pas question que je me fasse virer encore une fois.

J'arrête pour aujourd'hui, mes provisions de bière sous le lit commencent à s'amenuiser et je dois me faufiler à la réserve pendant que les vieux sont trop occupés avec cet alcoolique de Shanks qui est accessoirement le meilleur ami de mon père et son plus fidèle client. J'espère simplement que Killer et moi on ne finira pas comme ces deux là.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mercredi 3 septembre<strong>

Comment est-ce que je pourrais qualifier cette journée.. Épuisante ? Chiante ? Catastrophique ? Bon d'accord, je vais tout reprendre depuis le début.

Je n'ai pas dormi chez moi la veille. Urouge avait organisé une grande soirée dans son garage qui ressemblait plus à un hangar au vu de la taille. La fête battait son plein et j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de tequila que j'ai ingurgité après une dizaine de verres. J'ai sûrement fumé un ou deux joins en cours de route et, d'après Wire, j'ai fais un strip-tease intégral sur la table en bois qui servait de buffet. Ce n'est pas tellement le fait de m'être retrouvé à poil qui me gêne, non. Ce qui m'a vraiment contrarié c'est quand les flics ont débarqués et que j'ai à peine eu le temps de mettre un boxer avant de me faire embarquer.

Voilà comment a commencé ma journée. Je m'étais retrouvé en cellule de dégrisement, les yeux explosés, la tête compressée dans un étau. Je puais l'alcool et le vomi à plein nez, mon boxer dévoilait mon derrière parce que j'ai du trop bouger durant la nuit sur cette stupide banquette en fer. Je me suis relevé tant bien que mal, ma joue collé au métal et un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Je devais ressembler à un zombie junkie. Mais parmi toutes ces conséquences, celle qui m'a vraiment foutu les nerfs en boule, c'était les cheveux devant les yeux. D'habitude j'ai des lunettes de soleil, un sert-tête ou un bandana, quoi que ce soit qui me les maintient mais là j'étais quelque peu démuni..

Un policier a eu pitié de moi en me voyant me débattre avec ses stupides poils trop long et il me ramena.. une cravate des objets perdus. J'ai bêtement haussé les épaules, tout m'allait de toute manière, je n'allais pas faire le difficile dans ma situation. Je me décidais enfin à demander l'heure, ma vision n'étant pas encore assez stable pour que je puisse distinguer correctement les aiguilles de l'horloge.

-Il est 11h mon grand.

Soupira l'un des surveillants qui avait prit l'habitude de me voir dans cette cellule. Marco était un mec bien qui mériterai largement d'être gradé mais avec le pistonnage c'était pas gagné. Je poussais un geignement en cognant ma tête contre les barreaux. La merde intégrale. La rentrée était à 14h et j'étais loin, très loin, d'être prêts. Bon, il fallait déjà que je garde mon calme et que je réussisse à réanimé quelques pauvres neurones qui auraient miraculeusement survécu.

Il fallait que je fasse une toilette complète, que je m'habille un peu plus et que je récupère mon cartable sans me faire choper par les parents. Un deuxième geignement m'échappa. Et je rentrai comment au juste ? Je n'allais pas rentrer ni à pied ni avec les transports en commun alors que j'étais en calbute ! Je poussais un soupire à fendre l'âme sous le regard amusé de se fichu ananas qui riait à mes dépends. J'allais lui faire bouffer sa touffe ridicule s'il continuait sur ce terrain. Un éclair de génie m'éclaira soudain.

-Hey Marco ! J'ai droit à mon coup de fils ?

Le numéro de Killer et Heat étaient les seuls que j'avais daigné apprendre par cœur. Le premier parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et le deuxième parce que c'est un peu la nounou de la bande. Celui qui avait le permis et nous emmenait aux fêtes, qui buvait jamais plus d'un verre, qui nous récupérait après une connerie, qui tenait la cuvette des chiottes pendant qu'on rendait nos tripes. Heat il faisait des études de médecine sauf que lui ce qui le passionnait c'était les cadavres. Les pompes funèbres et tout ça c'est sa passion. Personnellement il fait bien ce qu'il veut, je suis pas sa mère. Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans ce genre de situation, c'était toujours Heat qui fallait appeler. Le téléphone du commissariat était vraiment grillé. Il serait temps qu'ils dépensent plus dans l'utilité plutôt que de rajouter des radars là où il n'y en a pas besoin. Après quelques sonneries, la respiration calme traversait le combiné et la voix de mon fidèle compagnon résonna, sans appel.

-Je suis en route, Wire et Killer sont allés récupérer tes affaires, on se rejoint tous chez moi.

Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Pas même un « Salut, comment va ? ». Malpoli..  
>Dix minutes plus tard j'étais dehors, respirant l'air frais à plein poumons. Heat ne put retenir un ricanement, prenant une photo surprise. Je pu constater les dégâts grâce à la vitre teintée de sa voiture. Quelle classe avec la cravate nouée autour de la tête, une tronche de six pieds de long et l'air franchement pas très frais. Si je ne prenais pas de douche dans la minute qui suivait je risquerais de souffler comme une pyramide de carte la volonté de mon intégration dans ce que j'avais surnommé ma « nouvelle vie ».<p>

Je claquais la portière, ma nounou démarrant aussitôt. Je grimaçais à la mélodie de la musique classique qui emplissait l'habitacle. Je changeais aussitôt de chaîne, un large sourire étirant mes traits lorsque _Can you fell my heart_ de Bring me the Horizon pulsais à mes tempes. Je vis Heat faire la grimace mais je ne m'y attardais pas regardant le paysage défiler, mon pied tapant le rythme avec plaisir. Nous arrivons dix minutes plus tard, je bondissais à l'extérieur comme un diablotin sort de sa boite. Je passais en coup de vent dans la piteuse petite maison et claquais la porte de la salle de bain sans plus de cérémonie. En sortant de la douche je remarquais aussitôt l'uniforme qui avait été posé là. Bon sang, cette école se fichait de moi ? Pas question que j'arrive dans une tenue pareille !

Je gardais ma serviette autour de la taille, regardant toutes les brosses à dent avec attention pour repérer la mienne. Une fois ça fait j'entrepris de me mettre du gel et de nouer un bandana noir pour les maintenir. Farfouillant dans les placards au-dessus du lavabo, je récupérais l'eye-liner de Heat et l'appliquait autour de mes yeux d'un geste expert. Finalement je me tournais vers le déguisement de clown, poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Mais pas question de rester dans les règles ! J'enfilais mon boxer suivit du pantalon bleu marine que je baissais quelque peu, accrochant ma chaîne que les gars avait pensé à prendre. Suivit la chemise à qui je remontais aussitôt les manches, défaisant les boutons du haut et ne la mettant surtout pas dans mon pantalon comme un fils à papa. J'ignorais superbement la cravate au couleur de ma classe. Un clin d'œil au miroir et je ressortais fin prêt.

Je pénétrais dans la cuisine, les trois étaient affalés sur leur chaise à regarder les infos de midi, m'attendant pour commencer à manger. Je saluais mes deux amis d'une accolade, ses derniers ne se gênant pas pour me charrier sur la photo qu'avait pris Heat trois quart d'heure plus tôt. Une chamaillerie commença qui fut bien vite arrêter par notre nounou qui me tendis un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine que je bu aussitôt avec un soupire de soulagement.

Lorsqu'on eu fini de manger il était treize heure et quart. D'ici au lycée on mettait une demi heure, Killer et moi on eu beau supplier Heat pour qu'il nous emmène, rien à faire. Sans cœur, il ne travaillait même pas le mercredi. On se mit alors à courir comme des dératés à travers les rues, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. Mon meilleur ami s'excusait pour nous deux vu que je n'ai jamais compris l'utilité de faire ça, ils n'avaient pas à être sur mon chemin. On arriva au dernier moment, juste le temps de sauter dans le TER avant qu'il ne referme ses portes. Essoufflés, on se tenait à la barre avec force, se jetant un coup d'œil avant d'éclater de rire, allant s'asseoir à des places libres. Dans notre quartiers, ce genre de transport était pas recommandé à cause de gars comme nous, les quelques employés de bureau étaient voûtés sur leur siège, regardant de partout complètement paniqué à l'idée de se faire agresser. Les tagues décoraient les vitres et les façades tendis que les sièges étaient inutilisable pour certains.

Je saluais Bartolomeo et sa bande de potes, c'était mon remplaçant au collège, il reprenait le groupe de la terreur à mon grand soulagement. Je n'aurais pas aimé partir sans laisser d'héritage derrière moi. D'autres personnes vinrent me saluer, j'étais célèbre dans le coin même si ma mère ne cessait jamais de me rabâcher que ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons. J'ai déjà un casier judiciaire, 6 mois de travaux d'intérêt général suite à une bagarre où j'avais envoyé trois pauvres lavettes à l'hôpital, j'avais été un nombre incalculable de fois dans la cellule de dégrisement, être arrêté autant de fois en état d'ébriété ce n'était pas génial dans le CV. Y'avait les fois où on s'est fait chopé en train de taguer ou de fracasser une bagnole. Et mon bulletin ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur ma créativité à rendre fou mes professeurs.

Les paysages défilaient, dévoilant les quartiers aux appartements prêt à s'écrouler, des gosses sans avenirs courraient en riant ou se chamaillant un vélo. Les mères étendaient le linge où se préparait pour aller à leur troisième boulot histoire de ramener de quoi garder un toit. Le père les avaient soit déjà abandonnées y a longtemps, soit buvaient comme un troue au bar du coin, ou travaillait au chantier. Personne n'a demandé cette vie mais tout le monde s'y fait. Et lorsqu'on arrive près de Sabaody school, les appartements sont plus larges avec moins d'étages, plus neufs et propres. C'est un quartier pour les gens modeste, une majorité d'élèves proviennent de ce milieu. Vient ensuite les gosses de riche qui on été puni et qui se retrouve là en se prenant pour les rois, et enfin les quelques paumés comme Killer et moi, venant des quartiers Est.

Tous les gars de notre quartier sont déjà descendu y'a bien longtemps, du coup on était les seul à s'arrêter là mais je remarquais aussitôt que non. Quelques wagons plus loin, trois de nos connaissances nous rejoignait. Bonney, X Drake et Hawkins. Jewerly est chiante parfois mais c'est comme une sœur pour moi, on se tape sur la gueule mais si l'autre a un problème on accourt aussitôt. Killer et elle sont les deux personnes en qui j'ai vraiment confiance. Drake est un gars bien, il fait un peu le gendarme et s'entend magnifiquement bien avec Heat. Il veut devenir policier comme son père sauf que lui il pas bougera de notre quartier, il veut aider tout ses jeunes qui se détruisent. Et puis vient Basil, c'est un mec assez spécial, toujours avec des cartes de voyance sur lui, toujours calme et plutôt flippant dans son genre. On était donc cinq paumés du quartier Est, rassurant..

A notre arrivée tout le monde se retournait, nous regardant avec peur ou mépris. Killer et Drake était habillé convenablement mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour moi, Bonney avait raccourcit sa jupe comme aucune autre, la chemise laissant un large décolté, maquillé à sa manière, le piercing à sa joue n'aidant pas à passer inaperçu, et Hawkins avait lui aussi un maquillage bien à lui avec son long manteau qui ne le quittait jamais. Les mains profondément enfouis dans mes poches, je tirai la gueule du caïd qui expliquait clairement « ouvre-la et tu crève », ce qui marchait étonnamment bien. Tous s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer alors qu'on se retrouvait face aux listes des classes.

X Drake et Hawkins étaient en terminal, notre futur policier en 3B et notre voyant en 3C. Mes deux confidents se retrouvaient avec moi en 1A. Ils étaient suicidaire pour mettre trois casse pied ensemble ? J'haussais les épaules, c'était leur problème. Jewerly nous étouffa avec sa poitrine alors qu'elle nous enlaçait, trop heureuse de ne pas se retrouver toute seule. Elle embrassa Drake et chacun parti à son rang. Ses deux là avait commencé à sortir ensemble au début de l'année précédente, il y a eu pas mal de complications mais ils ne se sont jamais lâchés.

Le directeur fit un long discours ennuyant et je jouais à tetrix sur le portable de Killer en attendant que le temps passe. Les profs principaux nous souhaitèrent une bonne année et de ne surtout pas relâcher nos efforts et tout ce blabla épuisant qui ravivait ma gueule de bois. Finalement on fut tous séparer pour aller dans nos classes. Je m'assis au dernier rang contre la fenêtre par habitude, mon meilleur ami à côté de moi et Bonney juste devant. On n'écouta pas un traître mot de ce que put dire le professeur Dracule Mihawk qui enseignait l'histoire. On discutait de la prochaine fête qui se passerai chez Apoo, tout le monde connaissaient nos différents et on ne pouvait pas rester cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge.

Après avoir distribué nos emplois du temps et nos carnets de correspondance, il nous donna quelques consignes supplémentaires avant de nous laisser partir dans un sinistre « On se revoit demain, ne soyez pas en retard. » Ce mec fichait la chair de poule ! Avec son regard perçant et ses airs de grand seigneur coincé.

Les deux autres nous attendaient à la sortie. On parti à la découverte de ce quartier encore plus paumé que le notre, repérant les endroits sympa où se réfugier en cas de sèches. Bonney mis son portable en haut parleur, faisant résonner _Ignorance_ de Paramore et se trémoussant dessus, m'emportant dans sa danse improbable. On a beaucoup rit, je me chamaillais avec la seule fille du groupe, se tirant les cheveux ou se mordant le bras sous les ricanements et les soupirs exaspérés des autres.

Il était près de 19h lorsqu'on décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Hawkins descendit le premier, son petit frère l'attendant en fumant une cigarette, Basil le réprimandant aussitôt. Sanji était un gars bien, il avait obtenu un stage dans un grand restaurant et tout le monde était bien content de l'avoir à des soirées pour préparer le dîner.

X Drake et Bonney furent les suivants, la grande sœur de Jewerly les attendaient en voiture, Belmer était un poulet et s'entendait à merveille avec le petit ami de sa sœur, tout deux la réprimandant à la moindre de ses conneries. La jeune femme était en congé de maternité, elle venait de donner naissance à une petite fille qui s'appel Nami si je me souviens bien, elle est née début juillet. Bonney était aux anges parce que c'était une nièce de plus à chouchouter, l'autre avait 2 ans et s'appelait Nojiko.

Se fut au tour de Killer qui dormait chez Heat ce soir, évitant de rentrer chez lui à cause de sa mère toxico. Et enfin je mis pied à terre. Personne ne m'attendais et je soupirais, bien que j'ai ma famille, je me sens plus seul que jamais. En arrivant au bar je saluais Bellamy qui était écrouler sur une chaise près de l'entrée, aussi bourré qu'a l'accoutumé.

-Salut l'rouquin ! Tu ramène des bonnes notes ?

-C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui Bel'..

Je soupirais en passant derrière le comptoir, mon père ébouriffant mes cheveux au passage sous mes grognements mécontents. Je passais les lambeaux de plastiques qui servait de rideau pour accéder à la cuisine où s'activait ma mère qui embrassa ma tempe avant de sortir comme si de rien était. J'ouvris le frigo, tombant sur les restes de la veille. Je m'installais sur la chaise en bois bancale, me mettant à table. Je dégustais au mieux, sachant que je ne mangerais rien d'autre avant demain midi, il allait falloir que je me fasse une liste pour les courses. Regardant la télé qui passait les infos, j'augmentais le son alors que je farfouillais dans mon sac, ressortant de quoi noter.

Il parlait d'un règlement de compte qui s'était produit à trois rues d'ici. Il y'en a tout les jours des meurtres mais à partir du moment où un innocent est concerné à cause d'une balle perdue ou d'un policier blessé alors là ils en parlaient. Je jetais un œil à ma liste et me dis que j'allais devoir me trimbaler pas mal de sac sur le retour. Je mettais ma vaisselle dans l'évier, ouvrant les placards à la recherche d'une éponge et d'un nettoyant. Une fois mes corvées fini, je montais ranger mes affaires et me changer. Je redescendis en short et débardeur, mon éternel pyjama faute de mieux. Je me plaçais à la table des parieurs, mettant en jeux mon argent de poche du mois.

Je gagnais haut la main sous les cris de protestations et les rires gras de tous ses ivrognes. 200 euros au lieu de 60, je m'en sors plutôt bien. Je restais encore une heure ou deux, décidant de me coucher en voyant l'horloge qui annonçait une heure du matin. Je souhaitais bonne nuit à tout le monde mais quelqu'un me retint.

-Hey Kidd, viens voir deux minutes !

-Qu'est-ce qui a Shanks ?

Je me rapprochais du comptoir, mon père étant occupé avec d'autres clients. Le Roux n'était pas seulement le meilleur ami de mon père mais aussi mon parrain, ça avait beau être un alcoolique c'était un bon gars qui c'était casé et rangé après des années de services dans des affaires pas très légales. Makino était une femme formidable qui tenait un petit restaurant, le mariage c'était passé le printemps dernier et Shanks ne cessait jamais de faire mille compliments sur sa bien aimée.

-Est-ce que ça te dirais une journée entre mec ? Juste toi et moi samedi après-midi, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Ouais ça me plairait bien. Ce serait vraiment super.

-Génial ! Alors à samedi, je viendrais de chercher à 13h !

J'hochais la tête alors qu'il me donnait une tape bien virile dans le dos, je grimaçais sous la force du geste. Je bu une gorgée de sa vodka avant de partir me coucher. Allongé dans mon lit je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais devenir. J'entrais dans la dernière ligne droite et je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. La mécanique me passionnait mais j'allais faire quoi avec ça ? Mécanicien ? Pourquoi pas, c'est un bon boulot ça surtout dans ses quartiers. J'étirais un sourire fatigué et me retournais dans mon lit, faisant face au mur. Je penserais à l'avenir une autre fois.

* * *

><p>Review ? :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! La publication est rapide mais ne vous habituez surtout pas, c'est une exception !**

**Law ne rentre pas encore en scène mais soyez patient, au prochain chapitre ce sera le cas !**

**Merci a Emo.16 et Loan-Lukan pour leur review !**

**Anonymus : Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est vraiment encourageant de voir autant d'enthousiasme !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Samedi 6 Septembre<span>**

Pour une fois que je me levais de bonne heure.. Dès que j'eu mis un pied hors de ma chambre, ma mère me tomba dessus et m'embarqua à la cuisine sans même me laisser le temps de me débarbouiller ou me changer. Elle me plaça d'autorité devant le lavabo qui avait une fuite et me jeta un regard sans appel. J'allais devoir faire du bricolage de bon matin. Mon père m'apporta une trousse à outil qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé et je le fusillais du regard. Il n'était même pas capable de monter une étagère et c'est moi qui devais faire ses corvées à sa place. Je mis une bonne demi-heure à arrêter le massacre et ma mère me promit une augmentation dans mon argent de poche à la fin du mois. J'haussais les épaules et remontais à l'étage, les laissant se démerder avec les restes de la fuite d'eau.

Je poussais un soupire de soulagement en me glissant sous la douche, l'eau chaude me fit un bien fou après avoir pataugé sur le carrelage gelé de la cuisine. Je me dépêchais de me laver avant d'épuiser tout le ballon d'eau et sortie cinq minutes plus tard. J'enfilais mon jeans délavé, le baissant pour dévoiler mon boxer, attachais ma fidèle chaîne sur le côté. Puis je mis mon débardeur blanc ample qui dévoilais un début de musculature et rajoutais une chemise à carreau aux manches retroussées et que je laissais grande ouverte. Je me coiffais, bataillant avec ses fichus cheveux qui me donnais du fils à retordre, faisant glisser un fin sert-tête pour les maintenir en arrière. Un coup de crayon autour des yeux et j'étais paré.

Lorsque je fus de retour en bas, papa déstockais les dernières livraisons et maman remettait la salle en ordre. L'horloge m'appris qu'il était 11h et je décidais de manger maintenant pour être tranquille plus tard. Je me fis un sandwich crudité avec une bonne couche de mayonnaise sous les remontrances de ma mère qui ne cessait de me dire que j'allais grossir. J'étais encore dans ma phase de croissance et pourtant j'étais déjà plus grand que les autres garçons de ma classe. Mes « activités » extra scolaire se remarquaient à la fine tablette de chocolat qui commençait à se former et mes biceps qui n'étaient pas trop mal dans leur genre.

Je remontais à ma chambre pour faire mon DM de maths que je finissais en un quart d'heure. Je soupirais en constatant qu'il restait l'histoire et l'anglais. Killer était un pro en histoire/géographie et en biologie, tandis que Bonney avait un don pour les langues. Moi je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tout ça, je comprenais mieux lorsqu'on me mettait des formules et des calcules interminable sous les yeux. Après deux longues heures à me triturer les méninges, j'entendis des rires provenant du bar et je bondissais sur mes pieds. Je mis rapidement mes chaussures et dévalais les escaliers. Shanks venait de me sauver sans même le savoir.

-T'es prêt gamin ? On va pouvoir y aller alors !

-Ramène le nous entier Shanks ! Plaisanta mon père sous le regard courroucé de ma mère.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça !

Je montais du côté passager de sa vieille Peugeot des années 90. Tout le monde avait des voitures de ce type là dans le quartier alors ça ne me gênais pas. Je mis ma ceinture lorsque mon parrain me le fit remarquer, celle de Heat n'en a plus alors j'ai perdu l'habitude. Le silence régna pendant les dix premières minutes mais je fini par le briser.

-Où on va ? Demandais-je, il ne m'avait donné aucun détail sur notre destination et cela piquais ma curiosité.

-Tu verras bien !

Réponse typique lorsqu'on voulait faire une surprise, mais est-ce qu'elle sera bonne ou mauvaise ? Avec lui tout était possible et je commençais doucement à paniquer. L'année dernière, pour fêter mon entrée en troisième il m'avait emmené dans le quartier des prostitués, me disant que mon père et lui pensaient qu'il était temps que je devienne un homme. Complètement mortifié, j'avais du lui expliquer qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Pour mes 15 ans, mes potes avaient organisé une grande fête et j'avais fini par me faire une lycéenne dans les chiottes crasseuse de la pseudo salle qu'ils avaient loué. C'est à peine si je me souviens de la gueule qu'elle avait et je ne pense même pas lui avoir demandé son prénom.

Shanks avait éclaté de rire en disant que mon père serait ravi de l'apprendre. Je l'avais alors supplié de ne rien dire, je savais que le paternelle me féliciterai plus qu'autre chose mais ce ne serait pas le cas de ma mère. Et ça n'avait pas loupé. J'ai passé un sale quart d'heure le lendemain matin, ma génitrice me faisant tout un discours très développé sur mon irresponsabilité et mon inconscience. Alors pour me venger j'ai expliqué l'idée géniale des deux autres et je ne fus plus le seul à me faire taper sur les doigts.

-On est arrivé mon grand !

Je redescendis soudainement sur terre, ne mettant pas rendu compte que j'étais complètement plongé dans mes pensées. Je sortie de la voiture, claquant la portière alors que je regardais tout autour de nous. C'était une immense allée qui était composée uniquement de garage de chaque côté. C'était des entrepôts que l'on pouvait louer pour mettre ses affaires qu'on ne voulait plus chez soit mais dont on ne voulait pas se débarrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait là ? Je vis le Roux fouiller dans ses poches et en ressortir une clé, se dirigeant vers l'une des portes métallique blanche qui comportait le chiffre 11. Il dut s'aider de ses deux bras pour soulever la porte, découvrant un meuble recouvert d'une bâche. A la forme je dirais que c'est..

-Une voiture ?

-Mais pas n'importe qu'elle voiture !

Il attrapa l'immense couverture et tira dessus. Un nuage de poussière me piqua les yeux et me pris à la gorge, je toussais comme un cancéreux avant de rouvrir les paupières. Je restais bouche bée, je ne pouvais pas y croire.

-C'est une Aston Martin v8 ! M'exclamais-je.

-De 1977. Approuva mon parrain, visiblement ravi de me voir sautiller comme une puce.

Elle était magnifique. Une décapotable rouge, bien que la peinture soit abîmée à certain endroit elle ne perdait pas de son charme. Les sièges était couvert de poussière mais je m'en fichais. La découvrant sous tous les angles, l'immense sourire béat que j'abordais depuis tout à l'heure ne me quittait plus.

-Comment tu l'as eu ?

-C'était la mienne ! Mais le moteur a lâché alors je l'ai entreposé là. Expliqua-t-il avec un brin de tristesse.

Et je le comprenais. Une beauté pareille destinée à rester coincée dans un garage miteux. Je fronçais les sourcils. Justement, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour cette magnifique bête, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me la présentait ? Comprenant visiblement le cours de mes pensées, Shanks souri, tapotant la carrosserie.

-Tu vas m'aider à la remettre à neuf.

-Qu-quoi ? Tu plaisante ! C'est un travail monstre, j'suis pas un professionnel ! Pas question que je fasse n'importe quoi !

-J'ai passé ses dernières années à récolter toutes les pièces nécessaire qu'il fallait changer. Je serais là pour t'aider, dois-je te rappeler que je tiens un garage depuis bientôt 20 ans ? Et pour ce sera notre secret rien qu'à nous. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Mon cerveau me faisait souffrir. Devais-je accepter ou non ? C'était risqué mais en même temps je crevais d'envie d'entendre le moteur vrombir lorsqu'on aura réussi. Et avec un peu de chance il me laissera la conduire ! Je fini par céder, c'était une occasion inespéré.

-C'est d'accord.

On se mit aussitôt au boulot. On retira nos vestes, installant les outils dont on avait besoin. Je fis un rapide schéma des pièces les plus importantes et par lesquelles on allait devoir commencer. Je m'appliquais à faire les détails, ajoutant les dimensions. J'entendis un sifflement d'admiration et me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Shanks qui regardait mes travaux.

-T'as un vrai don pour ça dis-moi ! Qu'est-que tu compte faire plus tard ?

-Mécanicien. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne vise pas assez grand ! Je vais mettre un peu de musique !

J'hochais simplement la tête, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa première phrase. Comment ça je ne vise pas assez grand ? Je soupirai, encore une fois je préférais reporter ce genre de pensée à plus tard, me concentrant plutôt sur mes schémas. In the summertime de Mungo Jerry se mit alors à raisonner dans le garage, se répercutant dans l'allé tandis que j'étirais un sourire amusé. Tout le monde adorait cette chanson au bar et il n'y avait pas un soir où je ne l'entendais pas. On passa l'après midi à faire briller chaque centimètre carrée de la voiture, nettoyant les pièces avec minutie.

A 19h, Shanks commanda des pizzas et ouvrit son coffre pour sortir un pack de bière. Le Roux ne cessait de me parler de Makino et du restaurant qui marchait à merveille. Il m'interrogea sur ma situation au lycée. Je lui expliquais le comportement insupportable des fils de riches, les imitant dans leur manière de faire. On rit beaucoup, les chansons défilant les unes après les autres. Je réussi à imposer Shadow Moses de Bring me the Horizon et je n'ai pas pu retenir mon fou rire en voyant la grimace que tirait mon parrain.

A 20h, mon portable se mit à sonner, je fouillais dans mes poches, rajoutant un peu plus de cambouis sur mes vêtements et soupirait d'avance aux hurlements de ma mère. Je fini par décrocher, la voix de Killer résonnant à l'autre bout du fils.

-Kidd t'es où ?

-Je suis avec Shanks, qu'est-ce qui s'passe Kill' ?

-T'as oublié ? C'est la soirée d'Apoo ce soir ! On est passé chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas !

Oh merde. J'avais complètement oublié. Pourtant Bonney n'a pas arrêter d'en parler ses derniers jours mais ça m'es complètement sortie de la tête lorsque j'ai vu l'Aston. Je pris un chiffon pour m'essuyer les mains, coinçant mon portable contre mon épaule.

-Aller à la fête sans moi je vous rejoins dès que j'peux !

J'entendis du brouhaha à travers le combiné, combien de personne avait récupéré Heat en cours de route ? Heureusement qu'il avait une voiture format familiale ! Je soupirais en reconnaissant la voix de Jewerly qui visiblement criait son mécontentement alors que Wire et X Drake se disputait à propos de je ne sais quoi.

-D'accord, mais dépêche toi, sinon Scratchmen va prendre ça pour de la provocation et t'as promis de ne pas faire de vague ce soir.

-Ouais je sais, à tout à l'heure !

-A plus.

Et il raccrocha. Je me frottais la nuque en réfléchissant avant que Shanks ne me coupe de nouveau dans mes pensées pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui expliquais sommairement la situation et on se mit à tout ranger. On recouvrit la voiture de la bâche et refermait le garage avant de repartir. Le Roux me ramena chez lui, je frottais de mon mieux pour faire partir les tâches qui me recouvrait le visage et les bras. Makino m'apporta un t-shirt noir au col en V et je la remerciais alors qu'elle m'expliquait qu'elle s'occupait de mes vêtements sales. Je me promis de venir l'aider dès que je pourrais au restaurant pour la dépanner.

Au alentour de 21h, j'arrivais à la fête. Shanks fixa le rendez-vous, même jour même heure la semaine prochaine. Je lui fis un signe de main, regardant la voiture partir avant de prendre une grande goulée d'air. Surtout rester calme. Apoo m'accueillit avec une joie parfaitement hypocrite et je l'imitais alors qu'on se serrait la main à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Bonney m'embarqua avant que cela ne tourne au désastre et je pus respirer normalement.

-Et si on jouait à « j'ai jamais » ? S'exclama soudain Jewerly.

Il eu un cri d'enthousiasme général dont je fis partie, chacun prenant son verre d'une quelconque boisson alcoolisée. Je commençais avec de la bière mais je sais très bien que je prendrais bien plus fort plus tard. X Drake fut le premier à commencer, il réfléchit avant de lancer sa phrase.

-J'ai jamais eu de note en dessous de la moyenne.

Les seuls à ne pas boire furent Drake et Heat. C'était bas comme question mais bien joué. Notre nounou prit la suite, lui il buvait du coca ce qui était de la triche mais pas question de s'en plaindre alors que c'est lui qui nous ramenait.

-Je n'ai jamais bu plus d'une bouteille.

Hawkins, Heat et Killer ne burent pas. C'était quoi ces questions à la con ? Il voulait que je sois le premier bourré ou quoi ?

-A moi à moi ! S'écria la seule fille du groupe, je craignais aussitôt le pire. J'ai jamais couchée !

Tout le monde bu. Je le savais, elle le fait exprès. Mon meilleur ami fut le suivant. On faisait toujours les quatre cent coups ensemble alors j'espérais que celle-là serait la bonne. Il me fit un sourire narquois et tout espoir s'envola aussitôt.

-Je n'ai jamais eu 20 en maths.

-Tu t'fou d'moi ! Putain.. Râlais-je alors que je fus le seul à boire sous les ricanements des autres.

Wire fut le suivant. Il réfléchit, jetant un coup d'œil à chacun d'entre nous alors que je versais une sacrée dose de vodka dans mon verre.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec.

J'eus un soupire de soulagement alors que Heat, Killer et Hawkins étaient obligés de boire. Enfin une phrase qui me concernais ! Je remerciais Wire du regard et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Basil fut le suivant, il jouait avec son verre en plastique, ne l'ayant pas rempli.

-Je n'ai jamais pris de drogue.

Bonney et moi eurent un cri de protestation mais finalement on bu sous les moqueries de nos amis. Se fut enfin mon tour. Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas encore fait ? J'eus beau me creuser les méninges, rien ne me venais. C'est en voyant Jewerly roucouler auprès de Drake que j'eu un flash.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureux !

Tout le monde bu son verre et je me trouvais bête sur le coup. Wire me donna une tape compatissante. J'étais vraiment le seul à ne m'avoir fais que des coups d'un soir, à n'être jamais sortie avec personne parce que ça n'apportait que des problèmes ? Même Hawkins fit une moue désolé pour moi. Je poussais un grognement et m'éloignais d'eux alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur jeu stupide. Encore une question qui allait me pourrir la cervelle et m'empêcher de dormir. J'emportais une bouteille d'alcool encore pleine sur mon passage et me la vidais au goulot en parcourant la salle du regard. Quelques filles attirèrent mon attention et je fouillais dans mes poches pour être sur de ne pas avoir oublié mes préservatifs. De toute façon Heat à une trousse de secours spécial et j'aurais pu lui demander de me dépanner sans problème. Je pris de nouveau une grande gorgée, ma tête commençant à tourner et la musique pulsant désagréablement à mes tempes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dimanche 7 Septembre<span>**

J'émergeais doucement, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Je gémis au mal de tête lancinant qui me prit aussitôt. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et une pressante envie de vomir. Toutes ses sensations de bon matin, que du bonheur. Tout d'abord, se situer. Je n'étais ni chez moi ni au commissariat, je n'avais jamais vu cette chambre de ma vie. Au moins les rideaux étaient tirés, je remarquais un réveil et titubais jusqu'à lui, collant mon nez à l'écran pour y voir. 16h. D'accord, ça c'était la merde. Tout d'un coup l'envie de dégoupiller se fit plus forte et j'ouvris la première porte qui se présenta à moi. Bingo ! J'eu à peine le temps de lever la cuvette des WC et que je régurgitais toutes les boissons de la veille. Une fois fini, je vacillais jusqu'au lavabo, me retenant au rebord. Je me mis aussitôt à nettoyer rageusement ma bouche, en profitant pour me passer un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage qui me fit un bien fou.

En tombant sur mon reflet dans le miroir j'eu un grognement désapprobateur. Mon maquillage était à moitié effacé et s'étalait autour de mes yeux, faisant une mauvaise imitation du Joker. Mon visage était blanc comme un linge et de véritable poche avait élu domicile sous mes yeux. Très classe. J'ouvris les placards à la recherche de doliprane et de démaquillant, poussant des gémissements de douleur. J'ai horreur des gueules bois. Tombant sur la boîte de médicament tant désiré, je me dépêchais d'avaler le cachet avec soulagement, reprenant ma fouille. Des lingettes se présentèrent à moi, exprès pour les yeux, si ce n'était pas de la chance.

Une fois ces petits inconvénients réglés je retournais à la chambre histoire de m'habiller un peu parce que se balader l'engin à l'air pour savoir où j'étais n'étais pas une bonne idée. J'attrapais le premier sous vêtements sur lequel je tombais et découvris qu'il était trop petit pour moi. Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils, comment est-ce possible ? Je réussi à trouver une hypothèse qui ne me plu pas vraiment et je me tournais vers le lit. Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne savais pas encore qui. Je contournais le matelas le plus discrètement possible, m'accroupissant fasse à ce que je devinais être le visage de l'inconnu. Prenant un bout du drap je le tirais tout doucement et me figeais aussitôt. Alors là ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Me relevant en quatrième vitesse, je retrouvais enfin mon boxer l'enfilais, suivit du pantalon que je ne pris pas la peine de fermer, prenant mes chaussures et le t-shirt de Shanks avant de détaler comme un voleur, refermant la porte un peu trop brusquement. Je tendis l'oreille, aucun bruit. Regardant tout autour de moi je compris enfin où on se trouvait, dans un motel. De mieux en mieux, je fini rapidement de m'habiller et dévalais les escaliers. Je sortie incognitos tandit que l'homme à l'accueil était trop occupé avec des clients pour me remarquer. Une fois dehors, je me retrouvais sans étonnement dans les quartiers chauds. La question était, comment m'étais-je retrouver là ? Dans mes derniers souvenirs j'étais chez Apoo ! Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et je fouillais aussitôt mes poches, décrochant.

-Allô ?

-Où est-ce que tu es ?

-Oh putain Killer, c'est la merde ! J'ai couché avec Kaku !

-Tu as quoi ? S'étrangla mon meilleur ami.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et la laissa là afin quelle les maintiennent en arrière, je m'en fichais pas mal si j'avais l'air d'un idiot. Je ne paniquais pas parce que j'avais couché avec un mec, au moins ce sera une expérience de plus, d'autant que je ne sentais aucune douleur dans le bas du dos. Non, le véritable problème c'était avec le mec en question. Kaku était le fils du maire, monsieur Iceburg, et si jamais il apprenait ce que j'ai fais à son fils il allait m'envoyer ses chiens me laminer la gueule.

-Dis-moi où tu es, on vient te chercher.

* * *

><p>Review ? :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les loulous ! I'm Back !**

**Ce chapitre aurait du sortir une semaine plus tôt mais voilà, la terminale et les problèmes que ça apporte.. Mais le chapitre 3 est enfin arrivé et j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Il est moins joyeux que les autres mais j'ai pris tout autant de plaisir à l'écrire !**

**Je fais au plus vite pour le prochain en attendant, réponse aux reviews anonymes !**

**Guest : Paulie est là ! Bon son nom n'est que mentionné mais j'envisagerais peu être de faire réapparaître la petite bande ( Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !**

**Anonymus : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'imaginais très bien Kidd en ado fêtard x) Je suis une grande fan des anciennes voitures et j'admets que celle-ci est l'une de mes favorite ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Lundi 15 Septembre<span>

Au début je regardais partout autour de moi comme un parano, je sursautais au moindre bruit et ne cessait de me retourner pour être sûr que personne ne me suis. Puis petit à petit j'ai commencé à me calmer, plus les jours passaient et plus je me disais que Kaku n'avait rien dis à son paternel et que je serais tranquille. Grave erreur. J'aurais du rester sur mes gardes jusqu'au bout !

Hier soir, ma mère s'est époumonée à l'autre bout de la salle pour me dire de sortir les poubelles. J'ai laissé les lasagnes préchauffée en plan et j'ai ramassé les deux énormes sacs, chacun dans une main. J'ai poussé la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur une petite rue où passait les éboueurs, et les SDF venaient souvent fouiller à la recherche de quoi se mettre sous la dent. J'ai balancé les ordures sur le trottoir et je m'apprêtais à retourner à l'intérieur quand une main m'a claqué la porte sous le nez. Je déglutissais, toute la peur de la semaine revenant au galop. Je me retrouvais face au trois chiens de garde du maire : Pauly, Kalifa et Lucci. J'étais foutu.

Je me suis jeté dans la bataille corps et âme, si je devais me faire laminer autant me battre jusqu'au bout ! Je réussi à mettre à terre les deux premiers mais Rob était trop résistant pour moi. Bellamy sorti de nul part et lui éclata une bouteille en verre à la tête ce qui assomma le brun. Je le remerciais d'un micro sourire, mon corps avachit contre les marches menant à la cuisine. Il me tendit une main que je pris, m'aidant à me relever.

-T'es sacrément amoché gamin.

C'est comme ça que le lendemain, je me retrouvais avec une lèvre fendue, une arcade sourcilière recousu, un bidule dans le nez pour empêcher l'hémorragie, des pansements sur la joue et des bandages tout autour de mon bras droit, descendant sur ma main. Bonney avait poussé un cri de surprise, Drake avait froncé les sourcils d'inquiétude et les deux blonds commencèrent à m'examiner du regard. Je poussais un soupire, essayant de les rassurer au mieux. Lorsque j'arrivais au lycée ce jour là, je me sentis observé, des murmures se faisaient entendre à mon passage et je sentis une veine battre furieusement à ma tempe. A ce rythme là j'allais tous les encastrer dans un mur pour qu'ils ferment leur gueule. Crocus avait affirmé que d'ici deux semaines je n'aurais absolument plus rien, bien que ce mec soit étrange je lui fais confiance.

A la pause de midi, on se rejoignit tous sur le toit comme on en avait pris l'habitude, racontant notre matinée respective dans un boucan sans non. Pour une fois je n'y participais pas, ma mâchoire me faisait atrocement mal et j'avais oublié les antidouleurs à la maison. Soudain je tendis l'oreille, des bruits de lutte raisonnaient plus loin. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'éclipsais sans me faire remarquer et descendais les étages quatre à quatre.

Lorsque je débouchais sur l'arrière cours, je remarquais un groupe de voyous s'en prendre à un lycéen de notre école au vu de l'uniforme. Ils étaient nombreux et le garçon semblait avoir du mal. N'écoutant que mon instinct, j'attrapais une barre en fer qui provenait autre fois d'un banc à présent abandonné et frappait le premier qui tomba sur le coup.

-Cassez-vous bande d'enfoirés !

Le silence se fit avant que trois d'entre eux ne se jette sur moi. Je donnais une bonne droite au premier, balançais mon pied dans les parties sensibles du deuxième et écrasait le ventre du dernier avec un coup de genou assez violent. Le groupe fini par fuir devant un adversaire qui n'était pas à leur taille.

Je me penchais au-dessus du garçon, lui proposant de l'aider à se relever mais il repoussa assez violemment ma main, se relevant de lui-même tant bien que mal. Je n'avais pas pu voir son visage à cause de la casquette tacheté en fourrure qu'il portait et mon souffle se coupa. Il avait la peau caramel, des yeux d'acier cerné de noir, une petite barbe, deux anneaux à chacune de ses oreilles. Son nez droit et ses lèvres de pêches, bon sang, ce mec était à tomber. Au vu de la couleur de sa cravate je compris qu'il était en terminal et pourtant il m'arrivait au menton. Ça ne m'étonnais pas vraiment puisque j'étais grand pour mon âge mais je trouvais ça adorable. Je me fis une claque mentale. Adorable ? Depuis quand j'ai ce genre de pensées ? Mon aîné me ramena rapidement sur terre.

-Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

Le ton était glacial, empli de reproche. Génial. Quel accueil chaleureux. Un simple « merci » m'aurais suffit mais chez lui ça devais se résumer à s'arracher un membre.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'j'ai eu pourtant. Répliquais-je moqueusement.

S'il voulait aller sur ce terrain il n'y avait pas de problème, j'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on me prenne de haut. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres se crétin à barbichette ? Rien. Alors qu'il baisse son regard hautain où j'allais lui foutre un pain. Il se contenta d'un claquement de langue méprisant, ramassant son sac et s'en allant dignement.

-Tu devrais apprendre à faire des bandages, c'est pitoyable.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer sèchement mais il rentra dans le bâtiment. Je poussais un grognement, baissant les yeux sur mon bras qui me tiraillait à cause des activités récentes. En effet, le bandage partait dans tout les sens. Je poussais un juron et retournais sur le toit, Bonney me faisant le kick du siècle pour me punir d'avoir disparut et de revenir dans un état aussi pitoyable.

* * *

><p><span>Mardi 16 Septembre<span>

Aujourd'hui je me levais plus déterminé que jamais. Je mènerais ma petite enquête. Durant toute la matinée je me suis trituré le cerveau pour savoir comment récolter des infos sans se faire repérer. Le problème ? Je n'ai jamais tourné autour du pot pour quoi que ce soit et ma discrétion est légendaire tant elle brille de son absence. Je soupirais, démoralisé avant même d'avoir commencé.

La chance me sourit à la pause de midi et je sautais immédiatement sur l'occasion sans même l'esquisse d'un plan. Bonney et Killer étaient partie chercher le ravitaillement et je me retrouvais donc seul avec les deux terminales. C'était des personnes de confiances, je le savais mais le problème est que XDrake ne cacherai jamais rien à sa petite amie et qu'Hawkins répondrait sans détour si quelqu'un lui posait une quelconque question sur cette conversation, encore fallait-il que quelqu'un le fasse. Fermant les yeux un bref instant pour me concentrer et reprendre courage, je me raclais la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais devoir mâcher mes mots et prendre des pincettes.

-Est-ce qu'un de vous deux à un mec avec un bonnet en fourrure et une peau mate dans sa classe ?

Ils se jetèrent un regard interloqué, tournant de nouveau la tête vers moi avec une expression suspicieuse sur le visage. J'ai eu très envie de sauter du toit ou de m'exploser la tête contre le béton mais me contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Brillant Kidd ! Je me mordais la langue pour me punir de mon incroyable stupidité mais ne les quittais pas des yeux, j'attendais toujours une réponse. Drake leva la tête vers le ciel comme pour réfléchir alors que Basil prenait la parole.

-Il te plaît ?

Sa voix était neutre bien qu'un brin moqueuse. J'écarquillais les yeux, la bouche ouverte sous l'étonnement. Je secouais lentement la tête de gauche à droite avant de me reprendre, une moue boudeuse étirant mes traits. Je croisais les bras d'agacement, je lui en posais des questions moi.. ? Je me massais l'arrête du nez, même mes propres pensées me faisais honte.

-C'est pas ça Haw'. Tu l'connais oui ou non ? Insistais-je, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Le blond poussa un soupire avant de faire un signe de tête négatif. Il retourna donc à sa partie de carte solitaire alors que je crevais d'envie d'hurler un bon coup pour évacuer toute la tension qui crispait chacun de mes muscles et tiraillait ma blessure. Le futur policier sembla redescendre sur terre et s'écria si soudainement que je sursautais.

-Trafalgar Law ! C'est bien lui que tu recherche ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré bien que mon cœur se soit remit à battre plus fort, gorgé d'espoir. Me passant la main dans les cheveux, mon genou se mit à s'agiter sous l'excitation qui me gagnait.

-Comment tu veux que je sache qu'on parle bien de la même personne ? Décris-le-moi avec tes mots à toi. Ajoutais-je précipitamment.

-Et bien.. Il est plus petit que moi et-

-Tout le monde est plus petit que toi, Drake. Crut bon de commenter Hawkins.

Le roux le fusilla du regard, vexé de son intervention et de ses paroles. Je lui claquais les doigts sous le nez pour le ramener à notre conversation, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'attendre alors que mes deux meilleurs amis allaient revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Il hocha la tête et entre pris de reprendre sa description bancale et je ne pus empêcher un sourire amusé d'étirer mes lèvres.

-Il a une barbichette, des yeux clairs et la peau foncés.

Le terminal énumérait ses propos en les comptants sur ses doigts, il finit par abattre le cinquième avec une légère grimace.

-Et son sourire peut vraiment être irritant.

J'hochais pensivement la tête alors que les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblaient. Ce devait sûrement être lui, il était donc dans la même classe que Drake ce qui était une bonne chose pour moi. C'est à ce moment là que le repas arriva, achevant définitivement mon interrogatoire et me permettant de souffler avant ma prochaine attaque.

* * *

><p>Durant les cours de l'après-midi, ma classe écopa d'une heure d'étude à cause d'un professeur qui avait signalé son absence au dernier moment. Assit sur ma chaise, ma jambe ne cessait de gigoter et je mordais nerveusement mon stylo, ne quittant pas l'horloge des yeux alors que mes neurones fonctionnaient à plein régime. Déjà un quart d'heure que l'on était rentré et je ne m'étais toujours pas décidé à sauter le pas. Ce fut l'intervention de Killer aux airs interrogateurs qui me poussa à exécuter ma mission. Je levais la main sous le regard soupçonneux de mes deux amis et de la terrible surveillante Alvida qui m'avait dans le collimateur depuis la rentrée. La brune me toisa d'un œil mauvais, elle semblait méfiante et à juste titre au vu de mon dossier. Elle devait sûrement croire que j'allais lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler même si j'en étais de plus en plus tenté alors qu'elle me fixait en chien de faïence sans pour autant m'accorder la parole, tous les élèves commençant à murmurer des choses inaudibles. Je pinçais les lèvres, vexé et énervé. La jeune femme se décida enfin à m'envoyer un brusque signe de tête.<p>

-J'peux aller aux chi- toilettes, s'vous plaît ?

J'avais rapidement compris qu'ici on ne pouvait pas utiliser des mots familiers à tour de bras sans se retrouver acculé par des regards choqués et hautain. La note de politesse était nouveau pour moi. Même le fais de demander me semblais étrange. A mon collège je me serrais levé sans plus de cérémonie et on ne m'aurais pas retenu. Il allait falloir que je m'y fasse, ici était un autre monde.

-Très bien tu peux y aller, mais ne traîne pas en route Eustass.

Ce n'était ni un conseille ni une remarque mais bel et bien une menace. J'hochais simplement la tête avant de bondir sur mes pieds, me précipitant dehors et claquant la porte derrière moi sans plus attendre. Je tournais aussitôt à droite, me dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers ma future destination, le bureau du CPE Monkey D. Garp. J'avais déjà été contrains de faire connaissance avec le bonhomme et je priais tout les dieux qui puissent exister et en qui je ne croyais pas pour me préserver de le croiser. J'avais déjà connu une exclusion de cours et deux heures de colle depuis le début de l'année et ses hurlements me vrille encore les tympans alors que je me masse inconsciemment le crâne au bon souvenir de son coup de poing.

Enfin face à la porte tant convoitée, je contractais et relâchais les poings, la tête pleine de doutes et d'hésitations. Et s'il était vraiment là, je faisais quoi ? Quelle excuse allais-je sortir ? J'expirais longuement, roulant des épaules et sautillant comme un boxeur. Je rouvris les yeux, toquant trois discrets coups contre le bois mais personne ne me répondit. Ma main s'approcha de la poignet et mon cœur se mit à raisonner contre mes tempes. L'empoignant, je l'enclenchais avant de l'ouvrir violemment en grand pour me retrouver.. dans une pièce vide. J'eus envie de rire mais me retins, me dépêchant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je me trouvais parano et ça en devenait ridicule. Analysant le bureau, mes yeux scrutèrent chaque recoin pour finalement m'arrêter sur l'emplacement le plus probable de ce que je désirais. Je m'agenouillais devant l'étagère, je remarquais que le tiroir avait une serrure mais tenta tout de même ma chance. Il s'ouvrit sans problème et j'étirais un sourire amusé. C'était une école privée, jamais le personnel ne penserait qu'un de leur élève viendrait fouiner dans des documents strictement confidentiels. Je soupirais en constatant que j'étais tombé sur des premières, le refermant un peu sèchement pour tirer celui d'à côté. Je m'apprêtais à le refermer en remarquant qu'il s'agissait des secondes mais la curiosité prit le dessus et je me mis à chercher, finissant par extirper l'une des pochettes en carton souple.

« EUSTASS KIDD,

10/01 3A

Quartier Est, parents dirigeant d'un pub, élément prometteur bien que dangereux pour lui-même ainsi que pour autrui.

Excellent niveau scientifique et sportif mais peu satisfaisant en langue et littérature.

Casier judiciaire chargé, élève à surveiller de près. »

Je refermais un peu trop brusquement le document, un papier s'en échappant, l'un de mes bulletins du collège. Je le rangeais rageusement. Je n'avais pas besoin de connaître la suite, ils disaient tous la même chose. « Tu es intelligent Kidd mais bien trop impulsif. Tu as des problèmes à la maison ? Tu veux que je te prenne rendez-vous avec la psychologue de l'école ? ». Même ma mère s'y mettait et chaque fois qu'on me rappelait mes excès un tsunami me submergeait pour noyer ma raison et laisser la violence faire parler mes poings. Ce n'était pas la solution, je ne résoudrais pas tous mes problèmes de cette manière, j'en étais conscients. Mais je ne savais pas exprimer mes ressentiment autrement, personne ne m'avais appris à utiliser les mots, à canaliser ma colère. Personne ne m'a jamais dis que frapper et blesser était mal. Revenant enfin à moi, je refermais le tiroir et attaquais le troisième pour tomber sur les terminales avec soulagement. Prenant délicatement celui qui m'intéressait, je me laissais tomber par terre, le posant sur mes genoux, le cœur brûlant d'excitation.

« TRAFALGAR LAW,

06/10 3B

Quartier Nord, parents décédés. Tuteurs légaux : Vergo et DonFlamingo Don Quichotte, frère aînés de l'élèves. »

-Ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils avant de reprendre ma lecture.

« Elément extrêmement prometteur, comportement irréprochable. Excellent équilibre dans toutes matières.

Dispensé de sport à l'année. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à en connaître les raisons, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de l'autre côté de la porte. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, bondissant sur mes pieds, je renversais la moitié du contenu au sol. Pestant et marmonnant de multiples insultes, je mes dépêchais de tout remettre en ordre, enfonçant le dossier dans le casier, refermant le tiroir et enjambant la pièce à grande foulée. Mon bandage était de nouveau partie dans tout les sens et ma lèvre fendue me tiraillais mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, toute ma tête et ma concentration était ailleurs.

J'ouvris la porte à la volé pour tomber nez à nez avec un élève de seconde qui était en étude avec moi. Petit et maigrelet, il avait des cheveux aussi rose que ceux de Jewerly, des yeux dégoulinant d'innocence et un foulard retenant ses cheveux. Il avait encore la main lever, près à frapper. Il sembla se reprendre et la rabaissa aussitôt, rivant ses yeux au sol. Je compris rapidement que je l'impressionnais et je n'en fus que plus heureux. Enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches, je le dépassais en le bousculant au passage, ne daignant pas lui jeter un regard de plus.

-L'est pas là. Grognais-je à son attention alors que je m'en allais à pas mesurés.

Une fois hors de vu, je m'appuyais aussitôt contre le mur, ma main s'agrippant à ma chemise. Mon cœur était comme un oiseau en cage qui s'obstinait à vouloir s'évader. Mes jambes étaient flageolante, un bourdonnement insistant résonnant à mes oreilles. Il fallait que je me calme, j'étais au seuil de la crise de panique et il n'était pas question que je le franchisse. Cette excursion était suicidaire et stupide mais au moins elle en valait la peine. Me redressant, je pris une grande goulée d'air, reprenant le chemin de la salle, râlant déjà sur les futures remarques désobligeantes que me cracherais Alvida.

* * *

><p><span>Mercredi 17 Septembre<span>

Je me bagarrais avec Bonnet, les deux blonds discutant calmement ensemble alors que Drake essayait de nous calmer tant bien que mal. On franchit le portail au moment de la sonnerie, je poussais un soupire fatigué. Je n'avais qu'une matinée de cours mais mes paupières était lourdes et mes yeux me piquaient, je n'avais pas suffisamment dormi ses derniers jours. En repensant à tout les devoirs qui m'attendais l'après midi je poussais un gémissement de désespoir sous le ricanement de ma meilleure amie que je fusillais aussitôt du regard. Une voix au loin m'interpella.

-Bonjour Eustass-ya.

-Ouais salu-, commençais-je par automatisme alors que je me retournais.

Je me figeais, bouche bée face à cette scène improbable. Je devais avoir l'air vraiment idiot parce que Killer enfonça son coude dans mes côtes pour que je me reprenne, cela raviva quelques douleurs, ce con avait appuyé contre l'un de mes bleus. Je me renfrognais aussitôt en apercevant son sourire moqueur et hautain parfaitement insupportable.

-Trafalgar, d'où est-ce que tu conn-

Je m'interrompis de nouveau, me mordant violemment l'intérieur des joues. Je venais de faire une gaffe. Comme le merveilleux idiot que je suis, je venais tout simplement de me griller tout seul. J'allais lui demander d'où il pouvait me connaître et je venais tout bêtement de lui présenter sur un plateau d'argent le fais que moi aussi j'ai fais mes propres recherches. Le sourire du brun sembla s'agrandir, le rendant plus détestable encore même si je ne croyais pas cela possible. Il me passa devant suivit de ses deux acolytes qui portaient également des bonnets, c'était une nouvelle mode ou quoi ?

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui se renseigne sur les autres.

Et sur ses doux mots pleins d'amour, il parti sans demander son reste. Moi qui pensais que ma journée ne pouvais pas être pire, je venais de me prouver qu'une fois de plus, rien est impossible.

* * *

><p>Review ? :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !**  
><strong>Me revoilà ! Oui je sais, j'ai été affreusement longue et je m'en excuse platement ! Mais je suis en vacances et je vais en profiter un maximum ! Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !<strong>

**Je tenais simplement à préciser que dans le chapitre précédent, lors du dossier de Kidd j'ai écris « 3A » alors qu'il est en « 1A » ce qui est nettement différent !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes ! Au faite, si vous pouviez vous choisir un petit nom ça m'arrangerais parce que du coup je me retrouve avec tout plein de Guest, ce qui n'est pas très pratique.**

**Anonymus : Ravis que cela te plaise toujours autant, c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée avec la crise d'angoisse ! Law continuera d'être « adorable » dans les chapitres suivant. En espérant que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, pleins de bisous à toi aussi !**

**Guest : Voilà la suite !**

**Flappy : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aime Kidd encore plus, moi je l'adore déjà teeeeellement ! Au départ je voulais faire un père ivrogne qui les avait abandonnés et une mère absente à cause du travail mais j'ai trouvé l'idée du bar plus sympa ! Même si je risque d'avoir très souvent du retard, je n'arrêterais jamais cette fanfiction, elle me tient beaucoup trop à cœur ! Merci pour les musiques, je connaissais les trois quart et j'ai été ravie d'en découvrir quelques-uns ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !**

**Guest : Je redoublerais de vigilance en relisant mes chapitres, merci de m'avoir prévenu ! Alors, « Je n'ai jamais » est un jeu à boire très courant dans mes fêtes. Une personne va dire quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais faite comme par exemple : Je n'ai jamais vu la Tour Eiffel en vrai. Toute les personne l'ayant déjà vu en vrai sont obligé de boire ! J'espère que j'ai été assez compréhensible dans mon explication..**  
><strong>Je suis ravie de voir que tu partage ma vision de Kidd :3 En général, quand j'écris sur Kidd je le fais nettement plus violent et sadique mais c'est dans l'univers de One Piece. Là c'est un lycéen en plus et je ne voulais pas en faire un monstre alors voilà.. Je me demande bien à quelle maladie tu pense pour Law ! Je me suis tellement trituré le cerveau pour la trouver et fais le plus de recherche possible pour que ce soit plausible !<strong>  
><strong>Un Jamming c'est une super idée ! J'y penserais pour la prochaine fête de l'histoire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !<strong>

**Je remercie également naidja52200, Mijou4, Emo.16 et Jude Lust !**

**Bonne lecture les loulous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi 27 Septembre<strong>

Le klaxon raisonna jusqu'à ma fenêtre, j'attrapais aussitôt mes chaussures au passage et dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'ouvris un peu brusquement la porte en m'écriant haut et fort.

-J'y vais !

Je n'attendis aucune réponse avant de la claquer et de monter dans la voiture de Shanks. On se salua comme d'habitude, j'enfilais mes chaussures alors qu'on démarrait puis mis ma ceinture. On échangea quelques banalités avant d'arriver aux rangés de garages, s'arrêtant devant le bon numéro. Je l'aidais à faire coulisser le portail métallique qui crissa désagréablement. Ces gestes c'étaient installés dans ma routine du samedi après-midi sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. On retira la bâche et on installa les outils. J'ouvris le capot et me mis au travail, c'était un rituel agréable qui me vidais l'esprit et me faisais oublier ma longue semaine.

Plongé dans mon bricolage, je ne fus cependant pas surpris que mon parrain entame la conversation, on était surtout là pour ça à la base. Mais le sujet abordé ne me plus pas vraiment.

-Comment ça se passe avec.. Law c'est ça ?

Je poussais un profond soupire en me redressant légèrement afin de pouvoir appuyer mes coudes contre le rebord. Je fixais le visage mi-intéressé mi-amusé du plus vieux et roulais des yeux. Replongeant dans mon travail sans plus me soucier de ce comportement immature. Je savais parfaitement qu'il avait fait exprès d'accentuer le prénom de cet abruti à barbichette.

-Trafalgar m'emmerde, je cherche encore le meilleur moyen de le tuer sans être suspecté de meurtre. Claquais-je presque méchamment.

J'entendis le ricanement moqueur de l'alcoolique, perdant ma concentration un bref instant, je fis déraper la clé à molette qui vint bousiller mes doigts. Poussant un cri de douleur, je secouais énergiquement ma main dans l'espoir de faire partir les élancements lancinants et insupportables, mais qu'on se le dise, ça n'a jamais marché. Je grommelais quelques insultes à l'égard cet enfoiré d'adulte irresponsable qui me déconcentrais toujours au mauvais moment. Retournant à la table pour échanger la vieille pièce que j'étais parvenu à détacher contre une neuve, je revenais auprès de la voiture pour la remplacer.

-Kidd.

Je soupirais une fois de plus, mon agacement se faisant clairement sentir. J'attrapais le torchon qu'on me lançait pour essuyer mes mains pleines de cambouis. Shanks reprit la pièce et l'échangea contre une bouteille de bière, ma marque préférée en plus. Je montais à bord de la voiture, m'installant sur le siège en cuire abîmé qui souleva un nuage de poussière, c'était l'heure des discussions sérieuses. Elles n'étaient pas toujours à mon goût mais je dois admettre que ça avait le mérite d'apaiser mes pensées bourdonnantes. Le Roux était capable de calme et sérieux quand il le voulait. L'aîné me rejoignit, lui aussi bière en main, et sans surprise il fut le premier à briser le silence qui c'était imposé et étiré.

-Tu n'bois pas un peu trop pour ton âge ?

-Tu ne devais pas arrêter l'alcool ? Répliquais-je du tac-au-tac.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant alors que je protestais avec force, essayant d'arranger le désastre grâce au rétroviseur. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, il but deux grandes gorgées avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet.

-Tu as essayé de lui parler normalement à ce garçon ?

-Quoi ?! J'risque pas de me donner cette peine ! Ce mec est pire qu'énervant !, Voyant son regard suspicieux, j'ajoutais. J'te jure !

Je baissais la tête, fixant sans trop les voir mes mains qui tenais fermement la bouteille et faisait tanguer le liquide à cause des légers tremblements qui les agitaient. J'hésitais et mon parrain en était parfaitement conscient. Cependant je savais qu'il ne me forcerait à rien et j'en étais plus qu'heureux même si je fini tout de même par avouer à mi voix.

-Son anniversaire est le 6 Octobre, la semaine prochaine. Et, euh.. J'aimerai..

Le reste de ma phrase resta bloquée au fond de ma gorge, formant une boule de dignité qui ne comptait pas s'échapper de sitôt. Je la ravalais avec une grimace amère, ma fierté en aurait pris un coup si j'avais entièrement exposé mon envie.

-Lui offrir un cadeau ? Proposa Shanks même s'il savait qu'il avait visé juste.

J'hochais brièvement la tête, toujours inapte à répondre. La boule se loge dans mon estomac avec contentement, tel un chat qui ronronne sous les caresses. Je gigotais sur mon siège, mal à l'aise, n'osant plus boire une seule gorgée de peur de la recracher. Je jouais avec ma bouteille à moitié vide pour occuper mes mains, le silence reprenant ses droits. Mais il n'était ni lourd ni agréable, il était simplement là. Mon parrain fini par intervenir de nouveau, commençant à parler tout en sortant de la voiture pour aller chercher une autre bière.

-Et tu as une idée de ce que tu vas lui offrir ?

Je glissais sur le siège, la tête penchée en arrière, me décidant à finir ma boisson d'une traite. J'installai mes pied au-dessus de la boîte à gant, mes semelles touchant le par brise. Je laissais le goulot contre mes lèvres bien que ma bouteille soit vide, plongé dans mes pensées. La discussion me paraissait soudainement surréaliste. J'étais censée détester Trafalgar, le mépriser et d'autres trucs du genre, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je ne suis pas complètement borné. Je suis lucide, ce gosse de riche m'attire comme un aimant. Au fond je sais que le problème est là, l'interdit et l'inaccessibilité que je n'ai pas envie de franchir pour une fois.

Ma mésaventure avec Kaku me revient à l'esprit et je ne pu retenir une grimace, on ne touche pas à plus puissant que soit sans en subir les conséquences. Je jeta un œil à mon bandage qui devrait disparaître d'ici samedi prochain. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant, plaçant mon coude sur la portière, laissant mon avant bras se balancer dans le vide, tenant la canette du bout des doigts.

Pourtant je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui se dégonfle facilement pour si peu mais dès que je me retrouve devant ce fichu terminal, je perds mes moyens et je lui crache des insultes au lieu de le draguer comme je le voudrais. Tout nous sépare, il a deux ans de plus que moi, traîne avec l'élite du lycée qui est impossible à approcher et sa famille est sans doute l'une des plus riche du pays. Alors je suis réaliste, si je venais à lui demander de sortir avec moi, je me prendrais le râteau du siècle. Il me rirait au nez et se ficherais de moi. Plus j'y pense et plus sa me fait bouillir le sang de fureur, mon visage se renfrogne et mon cœur me fait mal.

Je rouvre les yeux, tombant sur une canette pleine et laisse tomber la mienne qui fit un bruit aiguë désagréable. J'ouvre la nouvelle en buvant plusieurs grandes rasades. Je fini enfin par répondre à Shanks qui n'avait pas interrompu le court de ma pensée.

-J'en sais rien.

Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour lui offrir quoi que ce soit digne de ce nom. Le Roux hausse les épaules, déclarant la fin de la discussion alors qu'il partit mettre un peu de musique tandis que je me remettais au travail avec un plaisir non dissimulé. _Jump_ de Van Haley raisonnait dans le garage et je souris avec amusement en entendant le plus vieux chantonner pendant qu'il notait les avancements de notre remise à neuf. A 23h, Shanks me laissa devant le bar avant de déguerpir dans un dernier klaxon. Je saluais Bellamy qui était déjà saoul et me dirigea vers un groupe de d'ivrogne qui m'accueillit à bras ouvert en poussant des cris enthousiastes. Ma mère m'ébouriffa distraitement les cheveux au passage alors qu'elle ramenait de quoi les déshydrater. Je restais quelques heures à écouter les derniers potins, certains me faisant rire et je me promis de répéter les mésaventures d'Hiluluk à Killer et Bonney, c'était à mourir de rire.

Je fini par monter me coucher, l'assemblée me souhaitant un bonne nuit général. Je me glissa dans la salle de bain, jetant mes habits dans le bac à linge. Je fis tourner le robinet, une gerbe d'eau glacé dégoulinant sur mon corps. Les parents n'ont pas pu payer la facture le mois dernier et ils nous ont coupé l'eau chaude. Je ne m'en plains pas, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Après quoi, je m'étalai sur mon lit dans un gémissement bienheureux. J'enfilais un short ample par-dessus mon boxer mais je me dispensais de t-shirt, il faisait encore trop chaud.

Mon portable poussa un petit bruit pour me prévenir que je venais de recevoir un message. Je tâtonnais l'espace près de moi, finissant par le trouver et le porta à la hauteur de mes yeux. C'était Killer qui me rappelait du rendez-vous de demain chez Heat pour étudier avec les autres. Je me mis à rire tout seul en constatant à quel point mon meilleur ami me connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Je ne me serais pas souvenu que j'avais quelque chose de prévu s'il ne m'avait pas fait une piqûre de rappel.

Mais mon sourire s'effaça alors que mon cœur se serrait. Malgré toute la confiance que je lui portais, je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon soudain intérêt pour Law et la culpabilité m'écrasa les poumons, m'obligeant à prendre une grande inspiration. C'était décidé, je profiterais de l'excuse des révisions pour lui en parler.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimanche 28 Septembre<strong>

Je descendis du train avec soulagement, me faufilant parmi la foule pour quitter le lieu de rassemblement. Sac à l'épaule, je marchais à grands pas dans les rues dégradées, je pourrais faire ce chemin les yeux fermés au vu du nombre de fois que je l'avais emprunté. J'ouvris la porte de la petite maison en décomposition, la claquant derrière moi pour faire savoir ma présence. Personne ne verrouillait la porte dans le quartier, de toute façon il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voler. Retirant mes chaussures et les laissant avec les autres déjà présente et éparpiller devant l'entrée, je me laissais guider par les bavardages du groupe, atterrissant dans le salon.

Bonney dormait paisiblement, installée entre les jambes de Drake, son dos contre son torse et sa tête au creux de son épaule. Je jetais mon sac dans un coin, rejoignant le cercle et me mêlais à la conversation comme si j'y participais depuis le début. Sans les cris et les gesticulations de Jewerly, l'ambiance était calme et apaisante. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment, la seule fille du groupe venait de se réveillait et s'écria qu'il fallait se mettre au travail.

Killer m'aida patiemment en géographie alors que je confondais des capitales pourtant célèbres, je me mélangeais dans les dates historiques et fini par insulter Hitler qui s'amusait à me compliquer la vie à cause de tous ces mots allemands imprononçables. Vint le tour de Miss Chieuse qui se moquait ouvertement de moi à cause de mon accent.

Je parvenais à obtenir tout juste la moyenne en anglais mais l'espagnol était un pur désastre et elle se régalait de mon niveau plus bas que terre. Les deux terminales du groupe faisait Allemand et Heat avait fait Italien alors que j'avais suivit mes deux meilleurs ami dans cette langue incompréhensible qu'est l'espagnol. Mais malgré le fait que les trois autres n'y connaissaient rien, ils riaient de mon accent à couper au couteau et de mes bafouillements maladroit. Je parvins néanmoins à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Bonney lorsqu'on s'attaqua aux maths. Même Basil ne commenta pas de son habituel sarcasme. J'étais dans mon élément et ils le savaient, écoutant religieusement mes explications.

En fin d'après-midi, je me dévouais pour préparer le goûter, emportant Killer avec moi qui ne protesta pas, ayant certainement comprit mes intentions. Je farfouillais dans les meubles pour dénicher un plateau alors que le blond sortait de quoi préparer un festin. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence fut brisé par mon compagnon de toujours.

-Alors quel est le problème Kidd ?

Je me frottais nerveusement la nuque, je recommençais à tartiner les tranches de brioches de nutella, cherchant mes mots. J'haussais les épaules, à quoi bon me triturer le cerveau alors que je n'avais qu'à déballer ce que j'avais sur le cœur s'en avoir à l'enrober d'argument.

-J'suis attiré par Law.

Ses épaules furent secouer de spasmes avant que son rire ne raisonne dans la pièce, il se tenait le ventre sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je grommelais et faisais une moue vexée de sa réaction. De mon point de vu il n'y avait rien drôle et je n'aimais vraiment pas qu'on se foute de moi. Il fini par se calmer, quelques hoquets franchissant ses lèvres, passant sa main sous ses cheveux blond, certainement pour s'essuyer les yeux. Killer entoura mes épaules de son bras, me tirant la joue de sa main libre.

-C'que t'es bête, je l'avais déjà deviné depuis longtemps. T'es comme un frère Kidd, j'te connais par cœur.

Je me dégageais brusquement, me sentant mortifié par cette révélation. Evidement qu'il l'avait comprit, où est-ce que j'avais la tête ? Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel devant ma propre connerie. Je lui donnais un coup à l'épaule et on se sourit avant d'apporter le goûter sous les réclamations de Jewerly.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi 1 octobre<strong>

Je m'étais enfin décidé de la manière dont je donnerais mon cadeau à Law. Elle était lâche et sans intérêt pour moi mais après mûre réflexion c'était la meilleure. Je le mettrais dans son casier. Le seul problème c'est qu'il fallait que je connaisse son code pour pouvoir y mettre mon présent. C'est là qu'Hawkins m'a parlé de ce gars en 2C qui pouvait nous fournir tout ce qu'on voulait, y comprit un code de casier. Il m'a écrit son nom sur un bout de papier et c'est d'un pas conquérant que je me dirige vers sa classe. Bien que je sois en seconde, cela n'empêche pas les élèves plus vieux que moi de s'écarter sur mon passage et je ne peux retenir un sourire mi- fier mi-carnassier à cette constatation. Arrivé à destination, j'ouvris la porte sans plus de cérémonie et entrais dans la salle. Tout le monde discutait et rigolais puisqu'on était à l'intercours. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'écriais d'une voix puissante et vibrante de menaces.

-Qui est Usopp ?

Ne voulant pas m'énerver, un groupe de peureuses me montra une table du doigt où un métis au long nez faisait visiblement affaire avec un autre élève. Je me dirigeais vers lui à grande foulée mais une main puissante se plaqua contre mon torse pour arrêter ma course. J'haussais les sourcils et relevais la tête pour me retrouver face à un gars aussi grand que moi, des cheveux vert coupé court et une cicatrice barrant son œil. J'avançais et sa pression augmenta, me disant clairement de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

-Tu attends ton tour. Claqua-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque et profonde et cela me donna un doux frisson aux creux des reins. Je croisais les bras pour lui montrer combien j'étais déterminé et qu'il ne m'intimidait pas le moins du monde. Cependant j'obéis même si j'étais loin d'avoir apprécier l'autorité dont il avait fait preuve. Je pu le détailler plus encore et remarquait des boucles d'oreilles dorées accroché à son lobe gauche. Sa chemise d'uniforme était trop serrée et moulait à merveille sa musculature. Je me léchais nerveusement les lèvres alors que mon bas ventre commençait à chauffer. Je trouvais la salle de classe suffocante et je pris une grande goulée d'air le plus discrètement possible. C'est là que je le reconnu, Roronoa Zoro. C'était le pire ennemi de Sanji qui était le petit frère de Basil. Je souris moqueusement, ennemi était un bien grand mot vu à quel point la tension sexuelle était palpable entre ses deux là. Je poussais un soupire de frustration, c'est pas demain la veille que je me le ferais celui-là.

L'élève remercia long nez et parti. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard il baissa aussitôt la tête et pressa le pas. Je plissais les yeux avant que cela me revienne. C'était le gamin aux cheveux rose que j'avais croisé au bureau du CPE, Co-quelque chose. Cola ? Coby ? J'haussais les épaules, je m'en fichais pas mal en faite. Je m'affalais sur la chaise face à Usopp, prenant mes aises alors que le visage du première se décomposait.

-J'vais avoir besoin de ton aide p'tit génie. Ricanais-je moqueusement.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que je peux faire p-pour toi ? Bégaya-t-il alors que je le voyais déglutir avec difficulté.

Ça en était jouissif de contempler la peur que l'on pouvait provoquer chez les gens, j'en avais des frissons de plaisir et j'aurais adoré gémir de satisfaction chaque fois que je les voyais partir la queue entre les jambes, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je revenais sur terre, effaçant mon sourire sadique pour quelque chose de plus avenant.

-Tu pourrais m'avoir le code de casier de Trafagar Law ?

-B-bien sur. Tu le veux pour quand ?

-Lundi à la première heure.

-C-ça peut se faire.

-Parfait. Combien j'te dois l'pleurnichard ? Demandais-je en me penchant mine de rien, le surplombant de toute ma stature et je fus surpris de voir que cela le terrorisait d'avantage alors que pourtant son garde du corps était plus musclé que moi.

-R-rien du tout ! J'te le fais gratuitement !

J'haussais les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête, me levant avec nonchalance et plongeant mes mains dans les poches. Je fis un signe du menton à Zoro qui me le rendit sommairement avant de quitter la salle. Je levais les bras pour m'étirer en baillant aux corneilles. Une bonne chose de faite. Je n'avais plus qu'à peaufiner mes croquis pour créer quelque chose d'à peu près correct à ce crétin de barbichette. En regardant au dehors par les grandes fenêtres qui bordaient le couloir, je le vis aussitôt. Il traversait la cours en compagnie de ses deux acolytes à casquette. Mon cœur se serra avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Je pinçais les lèvres et détournais le regard, furieux contre moi-même de réagir de manière si.. fille pré-pubère.

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 6 Octobre<strong>

J'étais en retard. Pas que ça change grand-chose mais aujourd'hui était un jour où je me devais d'être à l'heure en cours. Jamais je n'aurais cru penser ça un jour mais Usopp devait me donner le code de Law et je devais me faufiler jusqu'à son casier pour mettre mon cadeau. J'attrapais ce dernier sur mon bureau, le fourrant dans mon sac. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, mes parents dormaient encore. Entrant dans la cuisine, je bus mon jus d'orange au goulot et prit une pomme avant de sortir en trombe. Je courrais au plus vite, les habits de travers et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Je sautais dans le TER juste à temps, c'était le dernier qui aurait pu m'amener pile à l'heure. Les autres devaient déjà être au lycée.

La bande à Bartolomeo était regroupée autour de leur leader, riant comme personne. Je me souvins alors que Law n'était pas le seul à être né un 6 Octobre. Je me frayais un chemin parmi les collégiens pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire au vert qui me sourit avec enthousiasme. Ils descendirent avant moi et je me retrouvais enfin seul dans le calme plat du wagon. J'arrangeais mes cheveux au mieux et remontais les manches de ma chemise, remettant mes boutons dans le bon ordre. Je pus enfin posé pied à terre, je ne pris pas le temps de rêvasser et me mêlais à la foule des étudiants qui rentrait dans l'établissement pile au moment de la sonnerie. Je reconnu aussitôt la touffe brune et frisé que se trimbalait le métis.

-Hey Usopp !

Il se figea et se retourna avec un sourire quelque peu crispé. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention, espérant pour qu'il ait ce que je lui avais demandé. Les gens autour de lui s'écartèrent, mis à par Zoro qui restait impassible. Le brun fouilla dans sa sacoche avant de ressortir un minuscule bout de papier froissé où était inscrits quatre chiffres. Je ne pris pas la peine de le remercier, hochant simplement la tête avant de me précipiter à grands pas vers la rangé de casier. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer alors que mes jambes ralentir l'allure en remarquant que Law était déjà sur les lieux et qu'il prenait son livre pour son premier cours. J'attendis d'être sur qu'il ne soit pas en vu avant de me rapprocher de la boite de ferraille. J'eus du mal à déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne d'Usopp mais le cadenas céda et je pu ouvrir la porte. Je pris le petit cadeau enfoui dans mon sac et le jeta dans le casier avant de le refermer un peu trop brusquement à cause de ma nervosité.

Killer fut étonner de me voir arriver avant le professeur et j'haussais les épaules même si le regard que s'échangèrent le blond et Jewerly en disait long. Je m'installais au fond près de la fenêtre comme à mon habitude. Bonney semblait d'excellente humeur et bavassait sur le parfait amour qu'elle filait avec X Drake ou encore à quel point elle adorait ses nièces. Je soupirais en regardant au dehors, partager entre l'ennui et l'angoisse. Le croquis du cadeau de Law était partout sur mes cahiers. Il avait l'apparence d'un gouvernail avec une espèce de smiley en son centre qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Un porte clé que j'avais fabriqué moi-même avec les moyens du bord. Le matériel de Shanks avait bien aidé et mon parrain ne cessait de se désoler du fait que je veuille devenir mécanicien. Ça m'avait énervé et je lui avais gueulé que s'il avait une meilleure idée j'étais preneur mais qu'en attendant je n'avais pas que ça à faire que d'entendre ses jérémiades et que s'il continuait c'était « mon poing dans ta gueule ». Il avait rigolé et m'avait laissé travailler tranquillement.

* * *

><p>On fut parmi les derniers à sortir à cause d'une heure de colle. On passa à nos casiers déposer nos affaires. En sortant je vis Trafalgar et ses deux amis. Mon cœur battit plus vite alors que l'on se rapprochait d'eux, ça commençait à devenir une habitude. On se croisa sans qu'il ne me voie mais je restais choqué alors que je constatais que mon porte clé était accroché à son sac. J'eus un sourire niais que remarquèrent aussitôt mes deux meilleurs amis et m'interrogèrent avec empressement sur le pourquoi de ma bonne humeur. Je ne lâchais pas le morceau, le cœur gonflé de bonheur.<p>

* * *

><p>Review ? :3<p> 


End file.
